The present invention relates to a body support tool, used when, for example, a user seats himself or herself on a seat or a chair, such as a seat support that holds a shape in conformity with a user""s seat shape (body shape) and by which the fit feeling may be obtained in conformity with the body shape of the individual user, a shoe bottom support by which the fit feeling may be obtained in conformity with the individual user""s feet and a seat cover that may hold the body support tool (seat support) in a predetermined position of the seat.
For instance, since a variety of automotive seats are manufactured in conformity with an average user, some users are not satisfied with the fit feeling.
In view of such situation, conventionally, a variety of seat supports (lumber supports) have been proposed as means for solving this problem. Some of them have been put into practical use.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to further seek the practicality of a body support such as seat support to provide a body support tool such as a novel seat support that, for example, may hold a shape in conformity with a sitting shape of a user and enhance a sitting feeling with a good holding property, and that is easy to handle and make.
Also, another object of the invention is to provide a seat cover that may readily hold and fix a body support tool (seat support) to a seat with an esthetic appearance.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a body support tool characterized in that a cushion body having flexibility is covered with a sheet-like coating member impregnated with cured resin, brought into contact with a portion of a human body such as hips, a waist, a back or a neck when the user sits on a seat or a chair or a sole of foot when the user wears a shoe and used to be cured in conformity with the portion.
Also, in the body support tool according to the first aspect, according to a second aspect, the coating member is formed of impregnating cloth material with the portion.
Also, in the body support tool according to the first or second aspect, according to a third aspect, the cured resin has such characteristics that when the cured resin is exposed to moisture the cured resin is cured in a short period of time or when catalyst liquid is added to the cured resin, the cured resin is cured in a short period of time.
Also, in the body support tool according to any one of the first to third aspects, according to a fourth aspect, the cushion body is made of elastic material in the form of a block, and the cushion body in the form of the block is coated with the sheet-like coating member.
Also, in the body support tool according to the fourth aspect, according to a fifth aspect, the cushion body is formed of a block-shaped foamed member having elasticity and permeability such as sponge, and the block-shaped cushion body is coated with the sheet-like coating member.
Also, in the body support tool according to any one of the first to fifth aspects, according to a sixth aspect, a periphery of the coating member is coated with a cover member having elasticity.
Also, in the body support tool according to the sixth aspect, according to a seventh aspect, the cover member is made of foamed material having a predetermined thickness and having elasticity and permeability, substantially the overall of the coating member is coated by means of the cover member having the predetermined thickness.
Also, in the body support tool according to any one of the aspect to first to seventh aspects, according to an eighth aspect, the coating member is air-tightly received in an anti-humidity bag and cured in a short period of time when the anti-humidity bag is opened and water is added to or water is contained in the coating member so that the coating member is exposed to humidity or the coating member is cured in a short period of time when the anti-humidity bag is opened and catalyst liquid is applied to the coating member.
Also, in the body support tool according to any one of the first to eighth aspect, according to a ninth aspect, a through hole or a through-hole-like cutaway portion is formed in the cushion body or a shape of the cushion body is set so that a portion where a cushion material is not present in a thickness direction is formed, and when the coating member is contacted with the portion of the human body and cured to be formed in conformity with the portion, the coating member on the human body contact side and the coating member on the opposite side facing the coating member on the human body contact side are in contact with each other through the portion where the cushion material is not present and cured to be bonded together.
Also, in the body support tool according to any one of the first to ninth aspects, according to a tenth aspect, comprises a seat support provided in a position where the seat support is brought into contact with a portion of a human body such as hips, a waist, a back or a neck when the user sits on a seat or a chair.
Also, according to an eleventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a seat cover for holding a body support tool characterized in that a seat support holding means for detachably fastening a back surface of a seat cover member having a seat holding means and a receiving member together is provided on the back surface of the seat cover member or an outer surface of the receiving member, the seat holding means being arranged and held so as to at least cover a front surface of a backrest of a seat, and the receiving member receiving a seat support, and the seat support may be held in a predetermined position of the back surface of the seat cover member.
In the seat cover for holding a body support tool according to the eleventh aspect, according to a twelfth aspect, folded portions that are folded back so that the folded portions may cover the receiving member fastened and fixed through the support holding means to the back side of the seat cover member are provided on right and left portions of the seat cover body.
In the seat cover for holding a body support tool according to the twelfth aspect, according to a thirteenth aspect, the back surface of the right and left folded portions of the seat cover member and the receiving member receiving the seat support are fastened and fixed together by the support holding means and the receiving member may be fixed on the back surface of the seat cover member between the right and left folded portions.
In the seat cover for holding a body support tool according to any one of the eleventh to thirteenth aspects, according to a fourteenth aspect, a headrest of an upper portion of the backrest or a headrest engagement portion engaging with a headrest mounting portion is provided in an upper portion of the seat cover member as the seat holding means, and the seat cover member is arranged and held on the front surface of the backrest by the headrest engagement portion.
In the seat cover for holding a body support tool according to the fourteenth aspect, according to a fifteenth aspect an engagement hole for engaging with a headrest mounting rod that is the headrest mounting portion is provided in the upper portion of the seat cover member, and a seat cover member is suspended from the headrest mounting rod to be arranged and held on the backrest front surface.
In the seat cover for holding a body support tool according to any one of the eleventh to fifteenth aspects, according to a sixteenth aspect, a fastening member such as a velcro for detachably fastening on a back surface of the seat cover member is provided on an outer surface of the receiving member as the seat support holding means for fastening and fixing the receiving member receiving the seat support and the back surface of the seat cover member together, to thereby make it possible to change a fixed position of the receiving member.
In the seat cover for holding a body support tool according to any one of the eleventh to sixteenth aspects, according to a seventeenth aspect, an insertion portion which is depressed and inserted between the backrest of the seat and a seat portion is provided at a lower end portion of the seat cover body.